Into Me
by Ara Catwing
Summary: A chance encounter and lunch between Atobe and Kikumaru
1. Into Me chapter 1

[fic] Into Me (AtoKiku | PG)   
  
Title: "Into Me"  
  
Author: lj user=chibicko  
  
Pairing/Characters: AtoKiku  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I've owned a lot of stuff in my time. But never the rights to this series.  
  
lj-cut text="597 words"  
  
"Nya! I'm la~ate!" Kikumau hopped out his front door, while still in the process of putting on a jacket.   
  
At much the same hour, Atobe Keigo concluded what he decided would be last game at the street courts for the day (undeserving wenches) and walk to a nearby restaurant.  
  
Collision, fate decided, was imminent.  
  
Coming around a corner really can be a hazardous thing, as one can never be sure if an exuberant bundle of red-head was barreling blind around the same concrete curve.  
  
Kikumaru yelped at the impact, aware only that he had hit someone and knocked them down. The apologies started pouring almost immediately.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was late for a meeting with a friend, and I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at my watch, and I was still hurrying because I had t-," he cut off his words as he recognized the accident victim. His bright, violet eyes seemed to darken as they narrowed dangerously, before exploding into action. "Hyoutei?!?"  
  
Atobe glared up at him from the sidewalk, almost comical, with an expression that seemed more typical of a spoiled house cat stuck out in the rain. He scoffed, and grabbed the edge of Kikumaru's jacket, pulling himself up and using the same momentum to pull Kikumaru off balance.  
  
He let go suddenly, sending Kikumaru stumbling back a few steps, before finally landing on the ground.  
  
"Atobe," he corrected the other boy with a haughty flip of his hair. "Try to remember things like names, Seigaku."  
  
Kikumaru wondered for a moment how successful an attempt to bite Atobe's ankle would be, but concluded that he'd most likely taste horrible and, thus, decided against it. Besides, there was no telling what he might catch if he tried something like that.  
  
Atobe dusted his clothes off, then gave Kikumaru a look, a mixed expression of "Oh, you're still there?" and "I touched it?" He sighed and pointed down. "While you're down there, will you at least pick up my things?"  
  
Kikumaru grabbed his own backpack and jumped to his feet. "Your things?!? You just pushed me down!"  
  
"You fell on your own."  
  
"Only because you pulled me!"  
  
"You said I pushed you." Atobe grinned as Kikumaru's face twisted at the logic. "Besides, it's your fault I dropped them. You ran into me."  
  
"I said I was sorry!"   
  
"Make up for it then. Pick my things up."  
  
"No!" Kikumaru swung his foot at the bag, intending to throw it farther away, preferably into the street or at least the damp gutter. He misjudged the weight, however, and it landed instead at Atobe's feet.  
  
"Thank you." Atobe bent down with a deliberate grace and pulled his bag up over his shoulder. "Now move."  
  
Kikumaru flushed red as another explosion of temper approached.  
  
"So I can get to my restaurant."  
  
"I am getting so sick of..."  
  
"Fine. Come to lunch with me then."  
  
"But I'm late to-!"  
  
His words were cut off again, this time out of shock more than anger.   
  
Atobe had grabbed Kikumaru's face and stared at him. Into him. His deep blue eyes affixed and strangling out the protests.   
  
"Come to lunch." Damn, he loved his ability to control. It was rare that he didn't get anything and everything he wanted.  
  
He'd just found what he wanted today, and damned if he wasn't going to get it as well.  
  
Kikumaru nodded, and frowned at his watch. "I'll go." he muttered, stepping to the side for Atobe to pass.  
  
Atobe marched by, triumphant, and Kikumaru followed him.  
  
"You're paying for it, right?"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
-fin 


	2. Into Me chapter 2

Into Me part 2 (AtoKiku | PG)   
  
The part which should never have been! Naw, in all reality, this should have all happened in one story, but I have an infamously short attention span.  
  
Kikumaru poked disdainfully at his sandwich, trying firmly to avoid eye contact with the silver-haired boy sitting across from him. This was absolutely one of the worst days he'd ever gotten himself trapped in. He ran his tongue over his teeth wondering idly if he'd even remembered to brush them in his mad dash out the door this morning.  
  
"You can eat it, you know."  
  
"Huh?" He'd completely phased out, and suddenly being spoken to threw him off slightly. He frowned across the table, raising his eyes just enough to see Atobe' nearly-empty plate. The most expensive off the menu, he recalled with a disdainful thought towards his wallet. "I'm not hungry" he muttered.  
  
"Really?" with a clatter of silverware and dishes, Atobe cleared a space for his arms and leaned forward onto the table. Resting his chin on his crossed wrists he bought himself directly into Kikumaru's gaze. There was a bizarre amusement is watching him continue to try and avoid direct eye contact, his brow wrinkling, his mouth pulling just barely into a frown, the slight twitch of his cheek below his customary white bandage.  
  
Atobe smirked slightly, "So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Kikumaru blushed just slightly. Obviously it was a struck nerve. Perfect, it was exactly the sort of topic that was choice, therefor, to continue on.   
  
"Oh, really?" he continued on, giving a round circular motion with his hand, deciding as long as he wasn't going to get an answer he may as well continue as though he had, "So boys then?"  
  
Kikumaru suddenly jerked back in his seat, sending a salt shaker flying across the aisle, and earning them the bitter glare of a waitress.  
  
Atobe turned his head, watching the salt shaker spin to a rattling stop on the black-and-white tiled floor. He turned back to Kikumaru, cracking his face into a slightly amused smirk.  
  
the red-head was now intensely staring at his sandwich and clenching the end of the table with his fingertips, as though the whole scene would suddenly fly away from him if he lost that intense concentration and allowed his grip to slack.  
  
Atobe leaned close again, almost entirely across the table and practically purred the word, thinning his eyes to slits and folding his hands under his chin, "Ooishi?"  
  
Kikumaru chocked suddenly, and pitched forward to near impact with the table, sending the drinks sloshing to their rims. Despite a fevered red glow running up his neck, and the wide-eyed panicked look of near rage, he hissed out a few frantic syllables about being quiet. "We're just friends... it's mean to say something like that."  
  
"So you've never kissed anyone, then?"  
  
Kikumaru stopped his muttering suddenly and tilted his head slightly at the question. "What's that supposed t-"  
  
Atobe finally spotted his opening there, ducking quickly across the table and pulling Kikumaru into a kiss. He felt Kikumaru squeak beneath him and tense for a struggle before finally relaxing back. The moment was perfectly timed, everything had fallen silent indicating to Atobe that he did, in fact, have an audience.  
  
He let the whole thing end slowly, short enough to hold attention but suspenseful enough to be satisfying.  
  
The key was to end it suddenly.  
  
Without warning he stood and dropped a tip on the table.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" he smiled and flipped a stray piece of hair back behind his ear, "Sounds marvelous."  
  
And with every eye on him, just as planned, he showed himself to the door. 


End file.
